


One thousand and one

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, creepy trees
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Драбблы по игре от telltale





	1. Ночь собирается (Гаред/Джон, UST)

Поднявшаяся после полудня метель утихла к ночи. Появились звезды, выплыла из-за темных макушек елей бесцветная, обкусанная с одного бока луна. Гаред отстоял свою стражу и разбудил Сильви, когда миновала волчья смена. Она поднялась безропотно и сразу, зачерпнула в ладонь снега и растерла лицо. Гаред предпочел бы дать ей отдохнуть, но их было всего четверо, и только трое из них могли нести вахту. 

— Ты отлить пошел? — спросила Сильви, когда Гаред направился прочь от костра, и, не дождавшись ответа, сразу сказала: — Далеко не отходи. Не бойся, смотреть не стану.

Гаред оглянулся на нее, бело-розовую в свете огня, равнодушную и усталую.

Острый край полумесяца то выплывал из-за нагих стволов страж-деревьев, то скрывался снова, лишая и малой толики света. Идти было тяжело, ноги уходили в рыхлый снег по колено. Лихорадочный жар перетруженного тела промокнул потом виски. Хотелось ругаться себе под нос, но приходилось беречь дыхание.

Гаред помнил это место — он обладал полезной способностью никогда не забывать однажды пройденных дорог. Тогда они шли в другую сторону, и их было трое. Они даже ночевать устроились почти на том же месте, что сейчас — не решились развести костер в роще...

Чардрево выплыло из темноты бело-красным пятном и взглянуло на Гареда кровоточащими глазами. 

Гаред остановился, пытаясь отдышаться. В ушах звенело, колени и бедра натружено ныли. Он прикрыл глаза, и его качнуло от усталости.

— Вы слышали мою клятву, — сказал Гаред. Было тихо — только ветви трещали под тяжестью снега. — И видели, как я покинул свой пост. Никто не помнит, какую участь уготавливали Старые Боги клятвопреступникам, но я к ней готов. 

С тех пор, как Гаред покинул Северную Рощу, его сны перестали напоминать сны и начали походить на видения. Откуда-то с высоты он смотрел на Железный Холм, слышал крики и плач, полной грудью вдыхал запах гари и крови. Отец когда-то говорил: Старые Боги теперь только шепчут. За Стеной Старые Боги говорили в голос. Они сказали: Итан мертв, Родрик мертв дважды, и замок Форрестеров заволокло белой плесенью. 

Он должен был принять приговор и умереть как брат Ночного Дозора. Ради того, чтобы остаться Гаредом Таттлом, а не клятвопреступником, ради всех ночей, что будут после, ради Джона, который смог бы вспоминать о нем без стыда... 

Гаред разлепил успевшие начать смерзаться ресницы. Глаза чардрева — темные провалы, истекающие густой липкой смолой — смотрели сквозь него. 

Гаред устало повернул обратно.

 

— Эй, а ты пялился, — сказал Коттер. 

Гаред сердито посмотрела на него, но Коттер только ухмыльнулся; его скуластое, некрасивое лицо всегда красила веселая оживленность. В конюшне душисто пахло сеном и остро — конским потом; на почерневшей соломе таяли следы, оставленные Джоном Сноу. 

— Пялился, — с удовольствием повторил Коттер, лениво водя скребком по лоснящемуся лошадиному боку. — Но ты не волнуйся — ты сохранил мой секрет, а я сохраню твой.

— Нет никакого секрета, — угрюмо сказал Гаред. — Джон мой друг.

— Я твой друг, — заявил Коттер с самоуверенностью, достойной самого Джейме Цареубийцы. — Он — предмет твоих воздыханий. Будь добр, больше не путай.

Гаред знал, что это сон; чья-то рука тронула его плечо, и он без слов попросил: еще немного. Он хотел послушать, как Коттер подшучивает над ним, может быть — увидеть усталое лицо Джона. Прежде Джон никогда ему не снился — даже тогда, когда Гаред засыпал с мыслями о нем...

Прикосновение повторилось, и сон ускользнул — шустрой рыбешкой с крючка. Эльзера смотрела на него запавшими глазами. Щеки у нее провалились, как у умирающей, губы покрыла белая пленка.

Гаред приподнял голову — Сильви и Джазера спали; неподвижно, как деревянные фигурки, лежали одичалые — только размеренное дыхание, растягивавшее их ребра, напомнило Гареду, что они все-таки живы. 

— Я не смогу дойти туда, куда ты ведешь нас, — устало сказала Эльзера. — Я не дойду и до Стены. Я бы попросила тебя о милосердии, но умру я — и мои воины разорвут нас на части. Уходите втроем, доберитесь до этого вашего холма. Я буду держать их, сколько смогу.

Гаред сел. Не думая, подбросил в приугасший костер поленье.

— Не хочу умирать одна, — сипло сказала Эльзера. — Не хочу умирать так. Давай, скажи что-нибудь. А потом проваливай, только забери с собой брата.

Гаред знал, что она понимает, о чем говорит, но соглашаться с ней казалось нестерпимо неправильным. Он дважды покинул людей, ради которых готов был умереть — чтобы зачем-то выжить. 

— Я мог бы остаться с тобой, — сказал Гаред.

Эльзера отвернулась. Гаред не стал приглядываться, чтобы разобрать, плачет ли она.

— В смерти должен быть смысл, — зло сказал Эльзера. — По крайней мере, если сам ее выбираешь. Жить можно и без причины, но подохнуть хочется за что-то стоящее. 

Она снова была права. Полено треснуло, взметнув рой искр, но ни Джазера, ни Сильви даже не вздрогнули. Этот поход вникуда порядком их всех измотал.

Черный Замок в паре дней ходьбы, подумал Гаред. Если до него, конечно, можно будет дойти — одичалые подобрались настолько близко, что мы чудом не встретили пока их отрядов. Вот бы снова оказаться на Стене. Я возненавидел это место с того момента, как прибыл. Но я хотел бы быть там — рядом с Джоном и ради него, и ради того, чтобы охранять царствие людское.

Но они были по другую сторону Стены — и все, что им оставалось...

На Гареда упала тень. Он поднял глаза — ворон казался расплывшейся каплей чернил на белесом небе.

Все, что им оставалось — ударить в тыл. Дождаться момента, когда одичалые пойдут в бой. Смешать их ряды, внести сумятицу, замедлить атаку. Со Стены их и не увидят — но братьев мало, и любая помощь будет им кстати. 

— Не шуми, — попросил Гаред, вставая на ноги. Эльзера подняла на него воспаленные глаза. — Я не хочу, чтобы Сильви и Джазера проснулись. Я помогу тебе идти. Одичалые хотят штурмовать Стену. Мы их не остановим, конечно. Но твои воины чего-то стоят, да и я не худший боец. 

Тихий смех Эльзеры напоминал сорванный собачий лай.


	2. Изо льда (Рамси/Итан)

Молодой лорд приехал в сопровождении дюжины людей. Был он красивый и высокий, с ярко-зелеными глазами; когда Теон принял у него покрывшийся ломкой коркой измороси плащ — поблагодарил. Санса, будь она здесь, уже шептала бы на ухо Джейни. Но Джейни теперь — Арья, а что сталось с Сансой — никому не известно. 

Герб на плаще и щитах был Теону незнаком. Должно быть, лорд владел каким-нибудь крохотным замком за тысячу лиг от Винтерфелла, о котором вспомнили только сейчас. Могло статься и так, что он получил лордство недавно — последняя война пожрала много домов, но кое-кто сумел и возвыситься. 

Как Болтоны, подумал Теон, и Вонючка заскулил от ужаса; но Болтоны ели, пили и слушали песни Абеля и не могли узнать его мыслей.

Люди лорда держались насторожено и будто бы боялись расходиться — словно чувствовали себя посреди вражеского лагеря и готовы были в любой момент сомкнуть щиты. Теон подумал, что Рамси это не понравится. Что половину из этих людей, а может быть — и их молодого лорда он в следующий раз увидит без кожи. Востроносый оруженосец шмыгнул в чертог, чтобы доложить о прибытии господина, и Теон тяжело похромал прочь, припадая на левую ногу. Он не хотел оказаться рядом, если Рамси разозлится.

— Постой, — приказал молодой лорд.

Он говорил как человек, которому рассказали о том, что такое доброжелательность, но не научили ей. Теон замер; голова сама собой безвольно свесилась набок. Лорд не велел ему приблизиться — велел только остановиться. 

— Ты — Теон Грейджой, верно? — спросил лорд.

Также говорил лорд Русе — с тем безжалостным любопытством, которое заставляет детей накалывать жука на острие булавки. Молодой лорд сдобрил вопрос притворной мягкостью, и это было страшней. Теон почувствовал, что дрожит; позвоночник сам собой начал гнуться, хотелось подтянуть колени к животу — как всегда в предчувствии боли. Лишь бы стать как можно меньше и незаметнее, как можно скорее надоесть.

Что он хочет услышать? "Да, милорд?" "Нет, м'лорд?" 

Молодой лорд направился к нему. Он ступал легко, но Теон слышал каждый шаг, и ему хотелось бежать. Сейчас молодой лорд подойдет, возьмет за подбородок, заставит посмотреть в лицо. Он сразу все поймет, и Рамси узнает. Он узнает, и тогда...

Шаги замерли, и молодой лорд сказал:

— Здравствуй, Рамси. Я рад тебя видеть.

— Итан-Итан-Итан! — с лихорадочным оживлением выдохнул Рамси. Его поступь была тяжелее, стремительней. — Мой Итан Отважный! Познакомься с лордом Форрестером, Вонючка. Этот человек — не чета тебе. 

Теон повернулся, поклонился — так низко, что заныли натянувшиеся сухожилия.

— Лорд Форрестер, — пробормотал он; родовое имя не пробудило в нем никакой памяти.

Рамси улыбался; его лицо исказилось от уродливого, болезненного счастья. Он обнимал лорда Итана за плечи, и тот смотрел равнодушным взглядом из-под густых ресниц.

— Вонючка визжал под моим ножом, как одна из моих сук, — сказал Рамси. Теон тем же тоном рассказывал Роббу о девках, которых ему довелось поиметь. — Не сразу, конечно. Сперва он смеялся, но как лишился зубов — стал не больно-то улыбчив. Я начал с его пальцев, сейчас я тебе покажу.

Теон вздрогнул. Ему хотелось попятиться, но он не осмелился. Сейчас Рамси заставит его снять перчатки. Похвастает проделанной работой...

— Я не испытываю удовольствия от чужих страданий, — произнес лорд Итан.

Он все делал до странности размеренно — говорил, дышал, опускал и поднимал ресницы. Теперь он с той же вдумчивой неторопливостью подписывал себе приговор.

Теон беззвучно взмолился: пусть гнев Рамси обрушится на этого странного юного лорда. Пусть сдерет с него кожу или возьмет себе один из красивых зеленых глаз. Только не меня, я ничего не сделал. 

Под ребрами тянуло от тревоги; по языку растекся привкус желчи. 

Рамси рассмеялся и хлопнул лорда Итана по плечу.

— Да, точно. Ты ничего такого не можешь. Вот человек, достойный своего прозвища, Вонючка! Шрамы, которые я оставил ему, ни в какое сравнение не идут с твоими. О, сколько времени мы провели вместе. Чудесного времени! Моя... компания, как говорится, сделала его другим человеком. 

Итан приподнял уголки красиво очерченных губ. 

— Ты — болтун, — сказал он.

Любой другой лишился бы за такое языка — но любой другой и не осмелился бы произнести подобное. Теон боялся, всего лишь стоя рядом. Лорд Итан, когда их с Рамси лица разделяло не больше трех дюймов — нет. 

— Форрестеры, — выдохнул Рамси, облизывая губы. Его взгляд блуждал по спокойному лицу Итана с рассеянной жадностью. — Вы и правда изо льда.


	3. Долг (Рамси/Итан)

В слове было четыре буквы, и каждая значила что-то важное.

«Д» — это дом. Три сотни поколений Форресторов были и сгинули. В каменные гробы ложились мертвецы Старков; бессчетное количество королей Зимы и лордов Винтерфелла, их младших братьев, сестер и жен несло молчаливый дозор в замковой крипте. 

Форрестеры, умирая, становились золой, в землю они уходили, и корни их были крепки (но сами они не из дерева — изо льда). 

«О» — это отвага. Его прозвали Итаном Отважным — за то, что бросил вызов Болтонскому Бастарду. Не Итаном Недальновидным, не Итаном-Третьим-Сыном. Это слово многое значило, и его надлежало запомнить, сберечь, наделить особенным смыслом. 

Люди хотели видеть Итана — отважным.

«Л» — это лес. Герхард Высокий преклонил колени перед своим королем (Старк, имя его — Старк) и стал первым из Форрестеров, но Седрик Плотник отстроил посреди Волчьего Леса замок, назвал его Железным Фортом и стал первым из его лордов. В легенде говорится: он отдавал своих первенцев чардреву в богороще; ледяным было его сердце, и твердыми, как лед, неподвластными огню стали расти деревья вокруг его замка (но легенда, конечно, врет).

Настоящая магия железностволов — в том, что они дороги непомерно и так же редки.

«Г» — это горе. Чувство, противоположное радости. Горе касается волос сединой и заостряет скулы, искажает черты и горбит плечи. Горе надлежит переносить с достоинством; не говорить прямо, но давать понять — ты помнишь о нем. 

Итан понимал это чувство, хоть и не ощущал его сам.

 

Дверь распахнулась, впуская свежесть и холод, и Итан отложил перо. Поморщился — опахало коснулось нежной розовой кожицы с едва пробивающимися зародышами ногтей. Рамси принял выражение его лица на свой счет, нахмурился.

— Ты не рад мне, мой маленький лорд? 

Итан повел плечом. Он не помнил, каково это — бояться Рамси (а может быть, не знал никогда).

— Ты принес с собой снег.

Рамси хохотнул. Снял плащ, небрежно швырнул на узорную спинку кресла. Его волосы вились в беспорядке, липли ко лбу, мороз до красноты зацеловал нос и щеки. 

Должно быть, он замерз, подумал Итан и стал подниматься, освобождая место у очага.

Рамси ему не позволил. Он обнял, притиснул к себе. Итан знал, что люди находят в объятьях удовольствие — они нравились и ему, как источник тепла. Он прижался к Рамси спиной — тот всегда ощущался лихорадочно-горячим, даже сквозь плотный кожаный дублет — и прикрыл глаза. 

— Ты скучал по мне, правда? — шепнул Рамси. Итан поерзал немного, устраиваясь удобнее — так, чтобы не упиралась в поясницу тяжелая пряжка. — С ними ты должен изображать из себя маленького храброго лорда. Кривить брови, когда они говорят о твоем отце. Отводить взгляд, если они осмеливаются заговорить обо мне. А со мной — можешь быть тем, кто ты есть. Тем, кем я тебя сделал. Никакого притворства. 

— Я вполне научился ощущать чувство долга, — поделился Итан. 

Рамси обнял его крепче, прихватил зубами верх уха, сжал — ласково, не до крови. Жарко выдохнул: 

— Давай посмотрим, что еще мы сможем заставить тебя ощущать.


	4. Из пепла (Моргрин/Мира)

Тяжелогруженая повозка медленно тащилась по грязной размытой дороге. В Королевской Гавани приближение зимы еще не чувствовалось, но чем дальше на север — тем холоднее были ночи и дождливей — дни. Моргрин кутался в теплый шерстяной плащ, покачиваясь в седле, и тоскливо поглядывал на низкое серое небо.

Девчонка уговорила его устроить свадьбу в Железном Холме — перед Старыми Богами и людьми. Конечно, Моргрину не было дела до сраных деревьев. Другое дело — слуги, дворня и какой-никакой гарнизон. Пусть все увидят, как он накидывает на девчонку свой плащ. Пусть знают, что он — их новый лорд. Конечно, глупышка всего лишь хотела отсрочить неизбежное — Моргрин помнил, какой ненавистью горел ее взгляд там, посреди тюрьмы, пропахшей мочой и гнилью. Он думал — она вырвет руку и влепит ему пощечину. Но в хорошенькой голове Миры Форрестер имелись мозги; она опустила ресницы, и ее ледяные пальчики в ладони Моргрина стали безвольными и вялыми. 

Моргрин оглянулся на будущую жену. С тех пор, как он забрал Миру из темницы, девчонка почти все время опускала глаза долу. Выражение смиренности на лице делало ее еще краше, еще беззащитней — еще желанней. С тем, чтобы она понесла, трудностей не будет — уж он постарается.

— Пора бы искать место для ночлега, — заметил Эдмур, поравнявшись с Моргрином. — Совсем скоро стемнеет, тут повсюду корни — неровен час, какая-нибудь из лошадей повредит ногу.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением кивнул Моргрин; он недолюбливал верховую езду, и давно уже отбил себе зад. 

Эдмура и его парней он нанял около Белой Гавани. Путешествие на Север нынче было делом небезопасным — не напорешься на разбойников или дезертиров, так прирежет какой-нибудь местный лорд — из тех, что хранят верность мертвому королю. Эдмур с расспросами не лез, на Миру особенно не глазел, брал за свои услуги не то чтобы много, и всем Моргрина устраивал.

Пристойного места для ночлега долго не попадалось; лишь совсем по темноте они выехали на просторную поляну, и Эдмур занялся лагерем. Моргрин неловко выбрался из седла, потянулся, присел на поваленный ствол — дрожали натруженные колени. 

Мира вдруг оживилась. Подхватила забрызганный грязью подол, принялась обходить поляну. Моргрин смотрел, как неловко она ковыляет — будущая женушка верховую езду тоже не жаловала — и ухмылялся. Наутро после брачной ночи, небось, и похуже будет.

Девчонка нашла дерево побольше и опустилась на колени промеж вылезших на поверхность корней. Эдмур высек искру, и в свете едва разгорающегося костерка Моргрину показалось — откуда-то из складок коры на него смотрят два блестящих, живых глаза.

Моргрин вскочил. Эдмур обернулся, привстал.

— Услышали что-то, м’лорд?

— Нет, — сказал Моргрин. Ничего он не видел — просто крупные капли смолы поймали отблеск пламени. — Так, судорога. Долго нам еще до этого Железного Холма?

— Дня два, если завтра не будет дождя, — сказал Эдмур. — Иначе — все три. А так, можно сказать — вы уже дома. Идите к огню, м’лорд.

Он выхватил топорик, пошел нарубить сучьев — как Моргрин невольно отметил, ни белые деревья, окружавшие поляну, ни тем более ветвистого уродца, которому молилась его недоженушка, Эдмур трогать не стал. Моргрин слыхал, наемники — народ суеверный. 

Вскоре подогрелось в котелке вино, Моргрин сделал хороший глоток — и неприятное послевкусие беспричинного страха совсем исчезло. Эдмур устроился напротив, что-то прихлебывал из фляги и тоже казался повеселевшим. Мира к огню не торопилась, и Моргрин не стал звать; замерзнет — придет сама. 

— Значит, вот этим деревьям и поклоняются на Севере? — спросил он. 

Эдмур хмыкнул.

— Да, м’лорд. Кто-то давным-давно вырезал на них лица, и с тех пор северян верят, что их глазами боги смотрят на своих детей.

— А ты, Эдмур? — спросил Моргрин. Никогда не вредно быть любезным с тем, кто охраняет твою жизнь. — Судя по говору, ты не из местных. В кого ты веришь?

Эдмур поскреб неаккуратную бородку.

— Во всех понемножку, м’лорд. Никаких богов злить не следует, как по мне.

Моргрин рассмеялся.

— Смотрю, твои скитания помогли приобрести тебе немного мудрости. Ты прав, пожалуй. Скоро я стану лордом этих мест — придется научиться проявлять уважение к местным суевериям.

Эдмур посмотрел в огонь.

— Старые Боги никогда тебя не примут.

Тон у него сделался до крайности непочтительный. Моргрин поджал губы.

— Ну, не забывайся, Эдмур...

Эдмур ухмыльнулся и поднял на него взгляд. Щелкнул пальцами, и Моргрин дернуться не успел — его схватили за локти, выкрутив за спину руки.

Эдмур медленно поднялся. 

— Ты не станешь лордом этих мест, потому что у них уже есть лорд. И он, как и его Боги, жаждет крови. Торрик, Джейн! 

Моргрина вздернули на ноги. Тот забился было — и заорал, когда руки дернули сильнее, и в плечах затрещало, задергало. Его подтащили к корням жуткого дерева, швырнули на колени; хватка на локтях ни на миг не стала слабее. 

— Подождите! — выкрикнул Моргрин. — Седьмое Пекло, да стойте же! То, что у меня с собой — только часть моих богатств, моих денег! Я дам вам втрое больше! 

Он вскинул голову и увидел перед собой Миру — такой же, как видел недавно в темнице. Она смотрела прямо на него, и глаза ее блестели двумя крупными каплями подсохшей смолы.

— Я, Ашер Форрестер, — сказал человек, называвший себя Эдмуром. Он взял Моргрина за волосы, потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Лорд Железного Холма, приговариваю тебя к смерти.


End file.
